Stephanie ate 1 slice of pie. Umaima ate 2 slices. If there were 3 slices remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Answer: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 3 slices of pie with 3 slices remaining, they must have begun with 6 slices. They ate ${3}$ out of $6$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the pie.